


Bubble Ghouls

by theghoulthatwrites



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/theghoulthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka and Ayato take a bubble bath and Arata is slightly concerned about all the noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Ghouls

Arata was picking up in the living room while Touka and Ayato took a bath. He had spent half an hour convincing Touka to even get in the bathtub, but eventually she did under the condition that she was allowed to make it a bubble bath. Relieved that she was at least in the bath Arata set the bottle of bubble bath on the corner of the tub and left the room. He figured that Touka was old enough to bathe by herself and help Ayato if he needed it. 

He was opening the toy box in a discreet corner of the living room when he heard high-pitched laughter filtering in through the open bathroom door. Slightly concerned about the noise, Arata dropped the toys in the box and walked over to the open door, peering around the doorjamb.

The inside of the bathroom was a mess; there were bubbles everywhere. Somehow they had even gotten on the ceiling, dripping occasionally. The same high-pitched laughter sounded again and Arata focused on the two toddlers in the bathtub.

Touka was so covered in the bubbles that only her eyes were visible through the white foam. She was arranging bubbles in the shape of a large beard on Ayato's face, who was laughing gleefully at his sister's antics. Ayato sneezed as the bubbles tickled his nose, sending bubbles flying all over the room. Once Touka was satisfied with her work she picked up the bottle of bubble bath and emptied it into the tub, splashing the water to make bubbles. 

Arata was dumbfounded. He'd never thought that Touka, a three-year-old little girl, would be able to figure out how to make bubbles without turning the faucet on. Though the more that he thought about it, it shouldn't have surprised him. Touka had always been more ingenious than he'd given her credit for. 

"Papa!" Ayato splashed his small hands in the water, excited to see his father.

"Papa?!" Touka sounded surprised.

Arata blinked; he realized that he was now standing in the door way instead of looking around the edge. He looked at his children and noticed that Touka was up to something in the tub. She was gathering bubbles into a big pile between her and Ayato, grabbing Ayato's hand and putting a handful of bubbles in it. 

"On three, okay, 'Yato?" She looked at her little brother seriously, taking his cheerful nod as a sign that he understood.

"On three what?" Arata asked. "What are you up to, Touka?"

"One... Two... Three!"

On three Touka launched her handful of bubbles towards Arata; they stuck to his shirt and pants. Ayato also threw his, but it only made it halfway across the small room. Touka went back to her giant pile of bubbles and scooped up another handful, readying her throwing arm. 

Arata decided to humor his toddlers, since they were having so much fun. Clutching his chest, Arata pretended to be injured and stumbled forward, landing on his hands and knees in front of the bathtub.

"I've been hit..." He cried dramatically. "I can't go on!"

"Take that!" Touka yelled, throwing more bubbles. Ayato cheered as his older sister took down the monster.

"No... No more... Please!" Arata reached forward pleadingly before crumpling to the floor face down. "I am defeated..."

Touka stood up in the tub and with her hands on her hips declared, "WE ARE THE BUBBLE GHOULS!"

"Yay!" Ayato cheered, clapping his small hands together ecstatically.

Arata laid still for a few more seconds be sitting up and wiping the bubbles from his face.

"No!" Touka cried vehemently. "Papa you're supposed to be dead!!"

"You'll have to kill me again tomorrow night," Arata promised, "because it's time for the bubble ghouls to go to sleep."

"Aw, but Papa!" Touka whined.

"No buts, missy. The bubble ghouls need their rest so they can take down more monsters tomorrow!" Arata picked up Ayato and rinsed off the bubbles before wrapping him in a blue rabbit towel. One Ayato was wrapped securely in his towel, Arata held out Touka's.

"Alright fine..." Touka mumbled, pouting. She let her father rinse her off and stepped out of the tub for him to wrap her own pink rabbit towel around her. "But you promise we can play again tomorrow?"

Arata looked from his daughter's big, begging eyes to the empty bottle of bubble bath. He smiled at the two toddlers. "I promise, but we're going to have to buy some more bubble bath."


End file.
